


Just Friends? Really?

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, shy Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : “But ‘just friends’ don’t look at each other like that- - -Macusa Christmas Party. Tina was good watching Percival from afar but Queenie didn't think the same and decided to help her





	Just Friends? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> A new short prompt made in 30min. It's all sweet and made as an apology for writing an unrequited love/Goldgraves.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

All around her people were talking. Some were even laughing as they pointed at some decorations. The atmosphere was full of joy and serenity. It seemed this year the Christmas’ ball was a success. At least there had be no problem so far. Last year they had to cancel after some fugitive released a beast in Macusa in order to escape.

Tina sighed. If only they had also cancelled the ball this year. She looked around. It’d be lying to say she was not looking for someone. More precisely, looking for him. He had to be there. Madame President made sure he could not avoid the party. Of course he tried, Tina saw him on a case earlier but it was quickly solved.

She grabbed a drink as a waiter passed near her. She continued to watch how women were dressed up. She then look at her dress. Queenie had assured her she was perfect and men would look at her. She said nothing but she did not care if she pleased men. Well, except for one. He was not even here. She started to think he had found a way to cancel.

The waiter was too far for another drink and she would have to go through the crowd to reach the buffet. She leaned on the wall, her empty glass still in her hand.

It was when there were commotion near the door. Whispers went through the room before they faded.

He entered the room as if he owned it. Tina could not turn away. All her attention was on him. She heard a women on her left complimenting his outfit. Tina did not understand why, he was dressed as usual. Black suit, white shirt. Only his coat was missing but the warmth in the room explained it.

He walked around talking with some important figure and finally reached the buffet. If someone asked her, Tina would deny all. She had not kept her eyes on him all time. It was just a coincidence.

“Go speak to him.”

She startled. Queenie was next to her, smiling. She lend her a new glass and took her empty one.

“What are you talking about?”

“Mr Graves.”

She pointed at him.

“Stop this! He’ll see you.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Queenie” Tina complained. “I can’t walk to him and just - talk. What would I say?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure you’ll find something.”

Tina looked at Queenie and then around the room. She had lost him.

“On your left.”

Tina immediately focused on her sister and tried to do as if she was not looking for him. Queenie shook her head, holding on another smile.

“What? We’re just friends!” Tina defended herself, seeing how Queenie looked at her.

“Really ? But just friends don’t look at each other like that.”

“Like what?”

“You’re so pure Tina” Queenie laughed. “I’m sure you know. There’s no need for me to say more. Oh, look. He’s coming near us.”

Queenie waved at Percival.

“No Queenie!” Tina tried to intercept Queenie’s move but she easily avoided her and kept waving at him.

“Too late. He’s coming. See you later!”

Queenie walked away smiling as she heard Tina greeting her “friend”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you noticed any mistakes please let me know and I'll correct them


End file.
